


Realization

by acjkpop



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, GinIchi WinterFest 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjkpop/pseuds/acjkpop
Summary: Gin knows, with absolute certainty, that Ichigo is the one.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: GinIchi WinterFest 2020





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for the GinIchi WinterFest 2020! i would like to thank everyone for their support when listening to me complain about this fic; and, most importantly, to the host(s) of the event!!
> 
> criticism is welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's christmas, and it's time.

People move around them, arms laden with bags, hands full with children of hot beverages. It’s a wet kind of cold, the clouds gray and covering the tops of buildings, but there are lights covering trees, and festive window displays to help alleviate such drab surroundings. The windows were interactive, so there are crowds of people pushing buttons and getting their photos taken to be part of the display. Food stands release aromas of burnt sugar and spiced meats. Horns blare from cars as they inch their way across the intersection.

Gin and Ichigo are downtown, on their way to a lantern festival by the water. Ichigo’s holding a cup of hot chocolate while Gin eats a waffle drizzled with chocolate and topped with whipped cream – as well as strawberries just to see Ichigo roll his eyes.

Gin can’t help but stare at Ichigo as much as he can while they walk. Ichigo, he feels, looks radiant, despite being dressed in the muted colors that matched the sky. He has a slight smile on his face as he enjoys the hot chocolate and looks around. His blue scarf is wrapped tightly around his neck, the color drawing attention to his hair and eyes, and Gin can’t help but trace that path over and over.

Gin finishes his waffle as they make their way through the crowd. They find a place not too far from the tree to wait, and tease each other about the gifts they’d bought already. _If you show me yours, I’ll show you mine_ , Ichigo offers. _That would get us arrested_ , Gin teases.

Ichigo playfully pushes Gin away from him.

Thy sky is dark and the crowd is eager. There’s a short announcement, a countdown, then the tree is lit up in white, light reflecting off the ornaments to throw a myriad of colors around.

These colors hit Ichigo and he seems… ethereal, a supernatural being beyond even himself, and the softness in Ichigo’s eyes, the contentment he sees…

Gin knows, with absolute certainty, that Ichigo is the one.

Ichigo turns to Gin with a small smile and tugs his hand so they can walk away from the tree. He stops briefly to throw away their trash as Gin trails after, a bit dazed at his revelation, and follows Ichigo without a word.

The tree lighting marked the beginning of the lantern festival, so Gin and Ichigo start to make their way through it. Ichigo takes pictures of every single one of them to send to his family, makes comments to Gin, and reads the signs about the displays.

Gin watches the photo shoot in amusement, waking slower than his partner, reflecting on their relationship as Ichigo finds the best angle for photos along the path.

They’ve come a long way from when they had first met – on opposite sides of a war, of a person, though the same side of an agenda. It wasn’t until Aizen had been secured in the Maggot’s Nest, smirking as if this was an obstacle instead of a detriment, that Gin was paid attention to, and his side of the story heard. He explained himself while bound to a bed in Squad Four, this time being as honest as possible, recognizing this fresh start for what it was.

He wasn’t excused from anything he did, nor did he expect that, but Ichigo, kind-hearted Ichigo, had decided to give him another chance – not wipe the slate clean, but start a new chapter.

It took months for them both to relax around each other enough to have more than a stilted conversation. But, Ichigo was always one for quick forgiveness and Gin was always one to get what he wanted, so they both found topics to talk about without animosity.

Gin couldn’t be more in awe of Ichigo: the teen who blindly charged in to rescue someone he had only known for a few months; the young adult he became when Yhwach was laying waste to Seireitei; the man he became when he went to Seireitei Academy for formal training.

He follows Ichigo as he buys another hot chocolate, making sure to order a brownie for himself, and pulls Ichigo over to the Chinese zodiac lanterns. Ichigo makes him pose by the snake, and he knows that Ichigo will send the picture to Rangiku.

The last part of the festival is a tunnel of lights, and it’s so cheesy romantic they both laugh. It doesn’t stop Ichigo from snapping a selfie of them in the tunnel, though, and Gin wants to stay just to watch the lights in Ichigo’s eyes.

They head back to their apartment, chatting about the lanterns as Ichigo makes tea, knowing how Gin tends to stay cold. They eat and have dessert, Gin thinking over the day as Ichigo messages his family on the phone, sending the photos he took to his sisters.

“Will you marry me?”

Ichigo phone drops out of his hand and hits the table. He looks up, eyes wide.

“Wh-what?”

The question surprises Gin himself. They sit there staring at each other with their mouths open.

“I asked if you would marry me,” Gin repeats calmly, his toying of the spoon the only thing giving away his nerves.

“Ichi,” Gin starts, spoon still in his hand, “when the tree lit up, I knew, to the bottom of my twisted soul, that we were meant to be. Though we met as enemies, we’re now lovers. You are one of the few pure things I have in my life. You helped me fulfill a promise that took more than a century to fulfill, and I would love nothing more than to spend the centuries to come by your side, fulfilling an even better promise. So, I ask again,” he takes a deep breath as he looks at his still gaping boyfriend, “will you marry me?”

Ichigo is silent. They had never talked about marriage, so Gin’s proposal completely blindsides him. But, the commitment, the affirmation, of a marriage bond appealed to him. Ichigo, secretly, had always wanted a love like his parents, one that lasted despite different natures and beyond death.

He loves Gin fiercely. They had come together after Aizen’s imprisonment and somehow fell into a pattern of civility, then friendship, then a romance. Ichigo loves Gin because of his convictions, his different opinions, his outlook, his fun nature. He had accepted Gin’s past, and wanted nothing more than to be part of his future.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Gin asks, dropping the spoon he had picked back up after his proposal.

“Yes,” Ichigo repeats, eyes lit with happiness, “I’ll marry you.”

Gin’s face splits into a wide grin as Ichigo gets up to move in front of Gin, and kisses him deeply. He pulls away to look into Gin’s eyes and he sees the love and happiness that he is sure is reflected in his own. They stare at each other, hands touching each others faces and tracing familiar shapes, before Gin's eyes darken and he asks with a sly smile,

“I think we should… celebrate, don’t you?”


	2. Copulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (hopefully) romantic sex between finacés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took months, but here's the sex part of the fic. tried my best to incorporate everything i wanted to.
> 
> criticism is welcome.

They move to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way, uncaring about the mess they leave behind. They both feel the need to touch each other, feel each other’s skin, each other’s commitment.

Ichigo lay on his back: legs spread open across Gin’ where he was kneeling in between them, hands resting on Gin’s knees.

 _What a sight for sore eyes_ , Gin thinks as he absentmindedly rubs Ichigo’s thighs. _And to think… he’s mine._ He tightens his grip.

The spill of skin and muscles between his fingers makes Gin want to lean down and _bite_ each piece that he can see. Take his tongue and lick, then nibble before taking a part in between his teeth and biting down hard enough to leave imprints.

Well, there was no reason to stop himself from doing so.

Gin leans down and does just that, enjoying the gasped breath Ichigo takes as he arches into the bite, thighs tensing because of the pleasurable pain he’s feeling. He licks the bite afterwards, soothing it, before moving on and repeating the process, sometimes a nibble that barely pinches the skin, other times just his tongue to keep Ichigo guessing as to when he would finally bite.

His favorite sounds that Ichigo makes are the airy expletives he lets out, as if he doesn’t want to disturb Gin from what he’s doing. It sends a thrill down Gin’s spine to know that he is the one doing this, causing the savior of the three worlds to tighten his grip in Gin’s hair and push his face into his thigh like he wants to be bitten harder.

He continues up Ichigo’s thigh, leaving unseen bruises under his _fiancé’s_ skin, knowing that they would bloom tomorrow. He would touch them then, a firm press of the thumb to remind Ichigo of this night as they faded and he renewed them on unmarred skin again.

As he gets closer to the junction between thigh and groin, Gin squeezes Ichigo’s thigh until the inner muscle is on display. Then he bites down hard, laughing at the loud, “Gin, fuck!” he hears. He worries the bite, wanting this mark to last the longest, be the darkest purple, to be felt every time Ichigo walked.

He wanted it to be a private mark of possession.

He lets go of the muscle when all he can hear from Ichigo is gasps as he trembles around him. With one last lick, he sits up and grins at Ichigo, enjoying the sight of Ichigo’s teary eyes and his open mouth.

“Asshole.”

He laughs as he leans down for a sloppy French kiss, more licking than anything involving technique.

“You can only have that if you manage to pin me down.”

Gin moves a hand from Ichigo’s thighs up his body, his hand in full contact with as much skin as possible as it heads toward the nape of Ichigo’s neck, where he laces his fingers through the hair, makes a fist, and slowly tugs Ichigo’s head back, baring his neck.

Gin moves his mouth to the pulse in his fiancé’s neck. “But,” he murmurs, “that’s not what I’m looking for tonight.”

Ichigo stiffens, thighs locked low on Gin’s hips.

Ichigo smirks as he relaxes his body and trails his hands up to interlock behind Gin’s neck, tilting his hips up in a light grind.

“And… what if I want something else, hm? If all I have to do is pin you down, then that should be easy enough.”

“You think I’ll make it easy for you?”

“Won’t you?

Gin lifts his head up from nibbling on Ichigo’s neck so he can smirk and reply, “Not particularly.”

Ichigo huffs a laugh and moves Gin’s head toward his for a kiss. He leans up and gives Gin one kiss, then two, three, four. He loses himself in Gin’s lips for a few minutes, enjoying the slide of a slick tongue, the bites on top and bottom lips.

As they kiss, Ichigo manages to lean up so he’s sitting on Gin’s lap fully, grinding into him, fingers pressing into his scalp. Gin’s hands are under his ass, gripping tight as he keeps his head tilted back under Ichigo’s.

Suddenly, they tip over, Ichigo forcing Gin to the side then his back, pinning his shoulders down as he fumbles with his legs. He manages to get Gin beneath him: wrists held beside his head, thighs trapped in between his own bent ones. He smirks.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to make it easy for me? Because you just did.”

“Ichi, that’s not fair,” Gin answers with a grin, relaxing into the hold.

“You never said anything about being fair.”

“I figured you would be, anyways. You’re not known for being dastardly.”

They stare at each other as Ichigo moves his hands down Gin’s body, before running them back up to Gin’s wrists. Ichigo leans in, as if for another kiss, but moves to the corner of Gin’s mouth before trailing kisses to Gin’s ear. He kisses it before licking his way down Gin’s neck, scraping his teeth across the throat, biting on the pulse. Gin lets out quiets hums of pleasure, sucking in oxygen when Ichigo puts force into his bites.

Ichigo removes his hands from Gin’s wrists, with a little push into the bed to make sure that Gin knows to keep them there, and places them on Gin’s torso, lightly touching the sides as he bites his way across his lover’s chest. Ichigo bites his nipples and licks his way down Gin’s stomach, making his way to Gin’s groin. Gin is tense, eager for Ichigo to put his mouth on him. Ichigo licks the tip, sucks the head once, then pulls off and bites Gin’s hip instead. Gin groans.

“Ya don’t have to be a tease.”

“You’re right – I don’t _have_ to be. But I think I’ll be one anyways,” Ichigo replies smugly, still tracing formless shapes in Gin’s sides.

"I'm simply," Ichigo searches for the word, "appreciating my _fiancé's_ body." He glances up from the spot he's worrying between his teeth, looking at Gin through his hair, knowing the effect it would have on him.

Gin swallows then takes a deep breath.

"Why don't you appreciate a little faster?"

"Haha, no, I don't think so."

Gin exhales.

Ichigo continues nibbling his way across Gin's hips as he runs his thumb up the vein of Gin's cock, circles the head. He lowers his head and follows the same path with his tongue. Gin hisses and brings a hand down from beside his head to Ichigo's hair, pushing his face down into his crotch.

Ichigo goes with the movement, licking the base then the shaft, using a hand to gently rub at Gin’s balls. He takes Gin back into his mouth and sets a slow pace, only taking Gin as far as he can without choking, saliva and pre-cum making everything wet and sloppy. He can only hear the sounds of his mouth as he sucks, the gasps Gin lets out, the breaths he takes when he comes up for air.

Tired of the teasing, even if being in some sort of pleasurable limbo was appealing, Gin threads his fingers through Ichigo’s hair, curls his hand into a fist, and pushes Ichigo’s head firmly down. The moan Ichigo lets out causes Gin to close his eyes and thrust a bit harder than he means to. Ichigo chokes but doesn’t pull off.

The blowjob is messy, Ichigo letting himself be used the way Gin likes without complaint. Gin pulls Ichigo off and tugs his head towards his own, the lower half of his face getting wet from the excess saliva Ichigo has on him.

Ichigo breaks the kiss and pants, eyes closed. Gin rolls them over so he’s back on top.

“Seriously?”

Gin tightens his grip a bit more in Ichigo’s hair.

“Well,” again he leans down to speak into Ichigo’s ear, “I did tell you what I wanted.”

Ichigo chuckles as he wraps his arms around Gin’s neck, relaxes into the bed.

“Fine,” he concedes, “we’ll do it your way.”

“Is there a better way?”

“Mine.”

“Well,” Gin drawls, “maybe we can do it your way tomorrow. But tonight,” he sits up and gets in between Ichigo’s hips, wrapping them around his hips, “I think it’ll be more fun for me to have my way with your body, hm?”

They’re back at the beginning.

Ichigo stretches, muscles flexing, angling his hips just that extra bit to grind against Gin before settling into the mattress.

“I’m at your mercy.”

“What should I do then?” Gin looks Ichigo’s body over.

“You need an idea? Thought you said you knew what you wanted.”

A laugh. “There are so many ways to get what I want, though. It’s hard deciding which one to choose.” Gin grabs Ichigo’s hips, moving up a bit so that their dicks touch, wrapping a hand around them both. “But I think the most straightforward plan is the best one.”

Gin leans forward to kiss Ichigo, hand still moving in between as the other fumbles to get the lube. Once in hand, he pops it open with his thumb, sucking more marks on his fiancé’s neck as he clumsily squeezes the bottle in between their bodies, lube smearing across their groins and thighs. Gin moves some of the lube to Ichigo’s ass, fingers sliding over his hole, pressing against the rim to hear Ichigo exhale. He gets the lube inside with a finger, and then starts to stretch with two. Ichigo’s nails bite into his back as his fingers find the prostate and he grins when Ichigo’s hips jerk at the contact, getting three fingers in as he circles his hand to stretch Ichigo’s hole.

Gin sits up, breathing heavily. Both hands are tacky – one from lube and the other from the pre-cum that covers both of their dicks. He gets more lube on his hand, slicks himself up as he grabs Ichigo’s ass, and guides himself in, rolling his head back at the pressure. This is what he wanted: Ichigo on his back, bruises on his skin, acceptance of his proposal between them. He blinks as he focuses back on his task, shifting on his knees to better balance himself, tilting his fiancé’s hips up so he’s able to thrust in a bit easier, give Ichigo more pleasure.

It’s everything Gin wants, everything he normally feels, but amplified, heart feeling like it’s fit to burst from all the emotion inside him. Ichigo’s making the best sounds as he tightens his legs around his waist, hands curled around his biceps as he moans and pants. Ichigo’s neck is an abstract of bruises but Gin wants to leave more marks, wants to press Ichigo’s legs into his chest to leave more bites on his thighs. He doesn’t though, keeps his grip on his fiancé’s hips as he quickly thrusts into him, takes a hand off a hip to grip Ichigo’s dick, stroking it and enjoying the shaky gasp that escapes Ichigo. It’s not the hottest sex they’ve ever had, but it’s the most intense, the most promising. Ichigo’s squirming, unfocused eyes opening and closing without rhythm, expletives falling from his mouth and Gin squeezes the head of Ichigo’s dick as he speeds up his thrusts, wanting his fiancé to cum over his hand, on top his stomach, feel how he clenches around his dick as he whites out from pleasure. Gin’s panting himself, brow furrowed in concentration as he brings himself closer to the edge, wanting to see if he could get Ichigo to orgasm before him, though it didn’t matter ultimately.

Gin cums and he squeezes Ichigo’s dick on the right side of too much. His vision is fuzzy as his orgasm flows through him, hips giving their last couple of thrusts before circling them as tight as possible against Ichigo’s. He lets out a shaky breath and gets his hand moving again, fisting Ichigo so he can get that high as well. Ichigo cums soon after and Gin takes pleasure in seeing him do so, licks his way up Ichigo’s jaw as Ichigo calms down from his orgasm, getting his tongue inside, kissing in between breaths.

Gin falls to Ichigo’s side, arm around his waist. “So, how was my way?”

Ichigo trails his fingers along Gin’s forearm. “Not your best performance, but,” he turns his head to look at Gin, “as that was the first time as _fiancés_ , it was wonderful.” He places a gentle kiss on Gin’s lips.

“I must really be rubbing off on you for you to say something like that.”

“I would call what we did more than rubbing off,” Ichigo smirks.

Gin huffs out a laugh and curls up closer to Ichigo. They lay in silence for a bit.

“You can say no, if you would like.”

A light slap on his arm. “Don’t be ridiculous. I wouldn’t have said yes in the first place if I was going to change my mind.”

Gin hums in contentment, hand on Ichigo’s waist coming up cup Ichigo’s face.

“I love you.”

Ichigo smiles and Gin swears that the look in his eyes is the same look that convinced him to propose.

“I love you, too, _fiancé_.”


End file.
